


('til thrice again)

by pinkweirdsunsets



Series: inuyasha requests. [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkweirdsunsets/pseuds/pinkweirdsunsets
Summary: where they die and meet again, and it repeats like how the wind circles the moon.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: inuyasha requests. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099955
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	('til thrice again)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt : "please write sesskag! (if you’d like) ahh kagura deserved better than this smh, oh and sesshomaru being rins dad"

_I have stood for thousand years_

_And have not faltered;_

And he wondered if wind blew in circles.

When they first met, she felt too far away, with hair too dark on her head and passion that swarmed behind her eyes. She looked at him, and her eyes felt too red, and they pierced the blanket of white draped around the smell of his existence.

She asked him to kill Naraku for her, and she took a step towards him and so he moved back and declined. She asked him to set her free. He decided not to.

She was too much hassle for him to handle, and he, who was ice and steel would go up in a distortion of flames if he ever got stuck in one of her cyclones.

He couldn’t afford that. He was a coward after all.

The last time they met, he was the one to take a step towards her and so she moved back and just smiled. She was finally set free. And he decided to live with that.

He wanted to stay away from her, and so he did, because getting too close was just not meant for them in this life. Maybe it was because his soul despised hers, and he had a feeling that was true because he was given a chance of a lifetime to take that one step towards her.

But he decided not to.

_The day I met you_

_My legs shook_

The next time they met, it was her soul that despised him this time.

She was a pilot, and she had him fly across two countries, and it wasn’t that deep but he liked to believe that she made him feel alive. He worked for a business and was hopelessly in love with her.

This time, he did take a step towards her; this time he wasn’t a coward. This time he wanted to blow up in the distortion of her cyclone more than anything, and so he asked her to marry him. He asked her to set him free, because with her, he was sprinkle of dust swirling in the eye of a tornado.

Maybe it was the guilt he carried from his last life, that made him act like this, and maybe it was the feeling of revenge she had carried in her veins between the stardust connecting that universe with this one, and so she decided to take a step back.

She wanted to stay away from him, and so she did. She was finally free in this world, and she couldn’t bother getting close to a man chained to one person. He wanted to be a sprinkle of dust in her cyclone, but she hated everything that tied themselves to her, she wanted him to be another cyclone across the street and clash furiously with her in a beautiful oblivion.

She was selfish. She was selfish thrice multiplied, and maybe her soul really did despise him, and she had a feeling that was true because she was given another chance of a lifetime where he finally took a step towards her.

But she decided not to take one towards him.

_Till death do us part they say,_

_They say,_

When they finally meet in a life they can be together, he is a man who rescues homeless kids and runs an orphanage for them and she is a woman too lonely and looking for company, so she visits his little haven to adopt a kid.

‘Her name is Rin,’ he says and looks down at the small girl fondly. The small girls instead, looks at the woman in front of her and smiles, and the woman with hair too dark kneels down and grins, with some determination a pretty color of ruby digging in her eyes.

She has been free for lifetimes twice now, and so she wants to free others around her too, and then she looks at him with a gaze challenging and mocking him; one thing that never changes in every world they stumble in with each other. But he simply looks at her, blank expression, steely eyes and all. He is kind, she decides and so she raises her feet a little bit.

And she? She is exhilarating; she is fascinating; she is dangerous; she is she.

In (i) She is a storm he was petrified to fall into. In (ii) She is a cyclone and he is dust stuck around the curves of the gust, and he is there, all alive and free and in love, until she tosses him out of the ethereal circles her wind makes. In (iii) She is just a mere woman with dark hair that tosses around her shoulders when she smirks and teases him, and he is just a kind man who likes the way her eyes sparkle. And so he raises his feet a little bit.

‘She is my favorite,’ he hands over the adoption papers to her.

She signs the documents, ‘Well, you shouldn’t be having favorites in the first place.’ Strands of hair are tickling her shoulder and his eyes trace the scar carved there. But her skin is smooth and unblemished and there are no scars.

She is smiling and the wind is pushing against them gently when she says, ‘Rin would love to have you as her dad.’

Light and sound stop and they are running towards each other. Oh lord, they are running. They are running. They are running.

And when they meet, they don’t let go. And when its finally time to let go because every universe they stumble in will end and heave them away into stardust where their souls embrace for every third turn, ignoring how they tore each other apart with despise for the two times before.

There is nothing such as soul mates, it’s just two souls clashing with each other, hating each other every 99 lives and when they are too tired, they slumber in each other’s arms for that solitary one time.

She is in his arms before they part. His hand is caressing her cheeks, her forehead, the slope of her jaw and cheekbones. Her lips are in his hair, and the white that once only blanketed around him now spreads like wings around the both of them. She presses her lips against his, and tastes him, and gasps when his huge hands cup the side of her breasts.

‘until this lifetime again,’ he tells her, and he is falling apart, and with blurry eyes, broken bones and pooling blood, he turns around and walks a million steps away from her.

She laughs. She doesn’t want to laugh.

_I say,_

_I will love you till this life to the next,_

_And if the next life won’t grace me with you,_

And they are born again, and he is once more just the lord of the western lands and she the wind sorcerers asking him to set her free, asking him to love her back.

And he wonders if wind blew in circles.

_I will still love you till the next one,_

_And the next, and the next,_

_Till death finally gave up on us,_

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by cynthia go// till death give up on us and the fact that it fits this pairing the best. and yes the first half being written in past tense and the second half in present is intended.


End file.
